Naruto of the Bijuu Medals
by Kento-hish17
Summary: When Orochimaru sealed Kyuubi's chakra and threw Naruto to die, he was thrown into an abandoned shed that held the OOO Driver. Upon wearing it, he is visited by Eiji Hono and is named the new Kamen Rider OOO and told Kyuubi is becoming something called a HardCore Medal. He will hunt the other bijuu to add to his collection, as it seems Eiji is fueling his greed for power.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You count the medals, 1, 2, and 3! Life goes on! Anything goes, coming up, OOO! That's right, NarutoxKamen Rider OOO :D OOO is my favorite Kamen Rider, right up there with Kabuto, and I've read some good fics where Naruto has the OOO Driver (and/or the Birth Driver) and I decided to do my own. But this will have a twist; I'm sure no one has tried a _Dark _NarutOOO (see what I did there?), or trying to make some original medals. If they have, darn you, you creative fucks :D But anyway, this Naruto will seek out, kill, and make medals of the _Bijuu_, which will include the canon, _and _mythological-accurate demons! Yeah, bet no one's tried that! _And _these 'bijuu medals' will be interchangeable with the three slots of the OOO Driver; bet no one's tried that either! You guys sensing a pattern that I'm trying to make my stories original in any way, shape, or form?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider

"Hey"- Human/Rider speech

'_Hey'_- Human/Rider thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/Driver/Greeed speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto was sailing through the Forest of Death, his body numb and the seal on his stomach burning from whatever-the-hell that snake-pedo did to him. Something called **Gogyo Fuin**; whatever it was, his stomach burned, and he couldn't use his chakra at all.

Naruto burst through a weak wall in an abandoned shed, tumbling on the ground until he hit another wall, some weird belt buckle falling on his waist. It, and the seal on his stomach, glowed a blood red, as Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he screamed to the heavens in pure pain, his mind flooded with the mad ravings of his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as it seemed to be dying, or converted into something.

Naruto passed out from the pain of it all, and appeared in his mindscape, however the bars were devoid of any life behind them, or the oppressive hatred of the Kyuubi. Naruto looked around, hoping the Kyuubi wasn't released, only to find a teenage boy waving to him, which just seemed odd since, assuming this was the Kyuubi's human form, he didn't expect it to be a teenager. "Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned the boy.

The teen shook his head and stopped waving. "No, my name is Hono Eiji, and you are my successor to the OOO Driver." The supposed Eiji explained.

Naruto raised his right eyebrow. "OOO Driver? Successor? What're you talking about?" He asked.

Eiji sighed and chairs formed behind them both, Naruto jumping when he felt the chair slide forward into the back of his knees, forcing him to sit in it. Eiji began to explain his adventures as Kamen Rider OOO, a hero who fought against evil entities known as Greeed, with the power of the OOO Driver and the Core Medals that allowed him to take numerous forms.

By the end of his story, Naruto's eyes were wide as he realized he was given all this power. But he stopped; 'given.' There had to be a catch.

"You are correct; there is a catch." Eiji answered his silent question.

Naruto raised his brow at how he seemed to read his mind.

"We're in your mind; your thoughts go off like an intercom in here." Eiji explained.

Naruto blushed, thankful he didn't think of… other things. "So what's the catch?" He asked, trying to deviate the conversation from his embarrassment.

"You have to survive the process as the OOO Driver turns Kyuubi into a HardCore Medal." Eiji explained.

Naruto raised his brow again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "HardCore? You never mentioned that in the story." Naruto pointed out.

"A HardCore Medal is a special medal that can be switched between the three slots in the OOO Driver, or can be used by itself and still attain a full form." Eiji explained.

"Cool. Why does Kyuubi turn into that?" Naruto asked.

"Because of his sheer power; if you go out and find the other bijuu and beat them, you can turn them into HardCore Medals, too. You will get the power of each bijuu or demon you find." Eiji explained, as dark whispers bled into Naruto's mind.

Ignoring them for now, Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "Cool! Wait, what do you mean survive the process?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think you're in here? The beginning of the process caused you so much pain, you blacked out, and here you are." Eiji explained with a wave of his arms towards the darkness of Naruto's mindscape.

"Oh." Naruto deadpanned. "Well, bye then. I guess I'll wake up to go through the pain; I'm determined to survive this. That's the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled determinedly as he smiled his foxy grin, fading from his mindscape.

Eiji chuckled at him and waved until he left. When Naruto fully disappeared, Eiji's smile and waving arm fell, as he slowly morphed into his Greeed form, a twisted transformation from his PutoTyrannosaurus form after he absorbed the final Purple Medals. Contrary to belief, that day Eiji became a Greeed, he _stayed _a Greeed, and he continued his life as one. He destroyed the final enemy with his power as a Greeed, and secretly killed dozens through their desires after his adventures.

His next victim: Uzumaki Naruto.

**(Waking world)**

Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up, then winced as the familiar burning sent another wave of pain through his body, and he held his stomach, gritting his teeth. _'He could have mentioned it would keep hurting like this _after _the initial pain.' _Naruto mentally complained.

He toughened through the process until it was finished an hour later, and he was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face as he finally started to catch his breath.

Over the hour wait, his body went through many changes, chief of which being his favorite: he grew in height! Before, he was a hilariously short 4' 3", now he was almost six feet tall!

With his new height came a torn jumpsuit. It was way too small for his body now, and he had to remedy that. Thankfully, his boxers were okay; that would have been embarrassing. Looking around the old shed for some clothing, Naruto found a black muscle shirt and baggy shorts. Shrugging his shoulders, deciding it was better than nothing, Naruto seized them and put them on; they fit perfectly. Noticing the OOO Driver shrank to a normal-sized belt buckle on his pants, and the scanner became a seal on his palm, Naruto smirked and jumped out the hole his crash created in the shed, a weight lifted off his shoulders with the disappearance of the Kyuubi forever. He vaguely hoped he would run into trouble, just so he could use the Kyuubi form he got from its HardCore Medal.

And Kami says yes, because a huge snake appeared and seemed intent on making him a snack. Smirking at the prospect of a fight, Naruto held his seal-bearing hand over the shrunken OOO Driver until a _Ting! _went off. One large blood-red ring appeared in front of him.

"**Kurama! HARD! CORE!"**

With the voice from the Driver done, Naruto's transformation began. He was consumed in a burst of fire as the circle launched at him, specifically his chest to form the O Lung.

Naruto wore a black bodysuit of armor, as the image of the Kyuubi appeared on the Lung, divided into three parts; the first part its smirking grin, the second its claws about to grab some black orb, the last its legs, sitting on its haunches, and its nine tails. For his helmet, two large crimson compound eyes appeared, surrounded by orange armor, its toothy grin forming a stylized pattern under it where Naruto's mouth would be, as black streaks lead from his eyes down the fox ears that swept back. For the Arms forms, dark orange trim formed on his shoulders and down his arms, into his gauntlets. Dark-orange, almost red, cylindrical gauntlets leading to armored clawed fingers, a glowing 'vein' forming down the gauntlet and hand and down each finger. For his legs, dark orange armor formed from the knees down, leading to clawed toes on an armored foot, another vein down the legs. He actually wore a skirt of the same color behind him, divided into nine segments.

He roared to the sky as he attained his new form, the common sense in the snake's mind telling it to run away from the demonically oppressive force exploding from the boy, but its orders from its master overrode that, and it lunged at the human.

Naruto stopped its rush with a lift of his hand, grabbing its maw and slamming it shut. **"Did you really think that would work?" **Naruto asked, smirking under his helmet. Willing his power over the Kyuubi to form, the nine segments of his back-skirt split apart and grew into the nine fox tails of the bijuu and slammed on the head of the snake summon.

As it was dazed and tried to retaliate, Naruto hefted it over his head with both arms and, with some difficulty, threw the thing high into the air. Sliding his hand across the Driver, it let out a cry of '**Scanning Charge!**' and the same ring from before appeared over Naruto, creating a spyglass at the snake.

Foul red chakra flowed from the veins on his gauntlets and greaves to the space his nine tails pointed to in front of his helmet, quickly turning into an incredibly dense black orb that Naruto's helmet _swallowed_, as the maw on it came to life for a second to do so.

"**Kyuubi Hisatsuu!" **Naruto roared to the sky, unleashing the faux **Bijuudama **towards the giant snake, obliterating it from existence before it could return to the summon realm.

Naruto smirked to the sky, not even noticing his red compound eyes were glowing purple for a second, then reverted to himself in his arguably-civilian clothing. He jumped through the trees towards where he was thrown from, intent on bringing the pain to Orochimaru.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Naruto arrived to the battlefield, only to find a bedraggled Sasuke and Sakura barely holding their own against the Sannin. Already sliding his hand across the Driver buckle, Naruto began a new combo transformation as Orochimaru summoned another giant snake.

"**Lion! Tora! Cheetah! La-To-Ra-Tar! Latoraaaatar!"**

With a mighty roar of a lion, Naruto appeared in his all-yellow combo, LaToraTar. Blue compound eyes surrounded by a golden mane of sharp armor shaped to look like a lion's mane, yellow gauntlets with long claws folded back at the wrist, and pale yellow greaves with black spots gave way to Naruto as he rocketed towards intercepting the snake, his claws already flipping out.

Sasuke stared death in the face as the snake neared, and closed his eyes for his imminent end. When he heard the snake halt its rush and felt no pain, he dared to open his eyes. When he did, he saw a yellow and black figure, long claws from his wrists, buried in the snout of the snake, facing him, stopping the snake with sheer force.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-teme? Ya scared?" Naruto teased as he ripped out his claws and did a spin kick towards the snake, the blade of his Cheetah legs popping out mid-swing, stabbing into the snake's eyes. As it recoiled and hissed/roared to the sky, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to the summoning realm.

Naruto smirked under his mask and turned towards Orochimaru. "Hey there, Pedo-teme." He greeted the snake Sannin, smirking at the miniscule vein popping on said pale man's forehead.

"Kukukuku… I see you survived my seal, Naruto-kun. And this strange power… What is it?" Orochimaru asked, eying him curiously.

"It's called 'Fuck Off!' It's a new Kekkei Genkai; it allows me the power to fuck you up." Naruto answered, switching out of Latoratar and swiping his hand across the buckle, this time purple rings appearing before him.

From the information Eiji flooded his mind with after their meeting, he knew Putotyranno was the strongest form, but Naruto would have to fight the corruption of the purple Core Medals. He believed in himself and began the process.

"**Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! PuToTyrannosaurus!"**

Naruto appeared in his purple combo, green compound eyes accented by the purple wings sweeping across his head and the gold horn of the tiny pterodactyl's beak on his forehead, his shoulder armor bearing gold spikes pointing forward, his gauntlets have an add-on like a triceratops' clawed foot, purple lines down his _white _bodysuit under the armor, large purple sideskirts at his hips, purple greaves and boots finishing it off. Rearing his head to the sky, Naruto screamed a feral roar in his new form, shaking the entire Forest of Death, and unnerving Orochimaru ever so slightly.

Looking at the ground and thrusting his hand into it, Naruto pulled out the Medagabryu, a hand-axe with the purple translucent blade held in the jaws of a T. Rex, a small cylinder under where he gripped it. While Naruto was bluffing about his supposed 'Kekkei Genkai', he actually _did _have one; it was just completely useless in the shinobi world and only worked for his Rider forms: **Medal Blood**. While in Rider form, his blood turned into Medal's he could use for his Scanning Charges, such as with the Medagabryu, which he did so by cutting his palm on the blade and holding the wound to the slot, as the weapon was filled to the unnatural brim with Medals, the blade glowing purple and crackle with electricity. With a quick clamp of the T. Rex's jaws, along with the trademark _**Gulp**_, Naruto lunged at Orochumaru and swung, the Sannin dodging. But he didn't jump back far enough, as the sheer energy from the attack formed a huge energy blade that reached far pass how far Orochimaru jumped, and spun around Naruto three times, hitting the pale man every time, ending with a great explosion on the final contact.

Orochimaru yelled as the explosion rocked his entire body and threw him deep into the forest. Once he stopped tumbling, he shed his skin to a completely undamaged form, but knew not to mess with how Naruto was now. _'I guess I'll have to give Sasuke-kun my gift later.' _He mused and sunk into the ground.

Naruto stood in his hunched state, still standing with his final strike down, growling breaths escaping his mouth. He reverted before he lost control and turned on his teammates; while he was strong enough to subconsciously do what he just did, the behavior during such just 'cause it was cool when Eiji showed him, his will was wearing thin in this form. Holding back the Kyuubi was nothing compared to this!

Turning to his teammates, he smiled his foxy grin at their shocked faces. "Uh, guys? We still have a test to do." Naruto reminded them.

They snapped out of their stupors and barraged Naruto with questions, Sasuke demanding to have that power, Sakura backing him up that 'Sasuke-kun can be the only strong one on this team!' This earned them both a chop to the neck, knocking them out. "God, can't believe I tried to be friends with him. And I had a crush on _her? _It's like crushing on a howler monkey! I'm surprised I'm not deaf! Maybe Kyuubi healed my ears every time they should have busted." Naruto mused. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto hefted his teammates into a nearby tree hollow, letting them rest until they woke up.

**(One hour later)**

"You can come out, now." Naruto yelled to the forest beyond them.

An Oto team walked out, that team that attacked Kabuto when he talked down on Otogakure, the mummy-man with the… _thing _on his back, the face-brace dude with tubes in his hands, and the cute girl with _really _long hair.

Naruto blushed at that thought. _'Where'd that come from?' _He asked himself. Shaking his head from those thoughts, Naruto smirked at the Oto team.

"Move aside; we just want the Uchiha." The black haired boy said; Zaku, if he remembered.

"As much as I'd like to let you have your way with him, just to teach him a lesson, I need his emo ass, so I can't let you get to him." Naruto commented. Seeing the Oto team prepare for a fight, Naruto swiped his hand across his buckle.

"**Taka! Tora! Bata! Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!"**

Naruto appeared in the primary combo Eiji took when he took up the mantle of Kamen Rider OOO, Tatoba. A helmet of a red Eagle, green compound eyes, leading to the same arms he had as Latoratar, and legs covered in green segmented armor, the toes ended with two sharp points. Thrusting his hand to the sky, a black sword with blue circuitry detail and a clear slot on the side of the blade fell from the sky, and he caught it as it almost hit the ground. This sword was the Medajalibur, the trademark sword of Tatoba.

"What the fuck?!" Zaku sweared at Naruto's transformation. While they had never seen someone do something like this before, they found it… kind of stupid. It just reminded them of those stupid jumpsuit wearing teens they saw that did weird poses and fought monsters with giant robots. (Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai Forever!) Unfortunately, Naruto seemed to be able to read their thoughts, as he charged forward with a roar, taking a swipe at Zaku, who dodged only barely, then followed up with a nasty right hook to the jaw, which connected, sending the black haired Oto genin flying into a tree, knocking him out almost immediately.

Turning to Dosu, Tatoba swung, only to be blocked by the Oto genin's Melody Arm, but his blade dug in to the gauntlet a bit. Not letting up on the assault, Tatoba kept swinging at Dosu, who had no room or time to use his Melody Arm, only to block, as the gauntlet took more and more hits. Soon, it was completely broken, and the blade bit into his bare arm, making him grit his teeth to bite back a scream, as Tatoba snapped his right foot up, right in Dosu's chin, throwing him back, knocking him out on contact with a tree.

Turning to Kin, he found she didn't seem to want to fight, so he shunshin'd behind her and chop her in the back of the neck with his hand, knocking her out. Catching her before she fell, Tatoba reverted to Naruto, who carried Kin bridal style towards his sleeping teammates, feeling she wouldn't be safe around her teammates, especially after they lost.

Again, he never noticed his eyes glowed purple for a second.

End Ch. 1

Hope you like what I did with the Kyuubi turning into a Core Medal. With the bijuu turned into a medal, Naruto has full control of his youkai, but he has to train in it, and it will only become harder as he obtains more bijuu (both canon and mythological.) Review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider

"Hey"- Human/Rider speech

'_Hey'_- Human/Rider thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/Driver/Greeed speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto had brought his _useless _teammates to the tower, using clones to carry them, while he himself carried Kin in his arms, dropping Sasuke and Sakura like sacks of potatoes as his clones cast down the Heaven and Earth scrolls, the latter taken from the defeated Oto team after Naruto decimated Zaku and Dosu, the scrolls forming an X on the ground, erupting in smoke, and summoning Umino Iruka, who greeted the genin, only to be shocked into silence when he saw Naruto wearing civilian clothes, but more importantly, _not that horrid jumpsuit_, his teammates unconscious on the ground, and the same boy holding a girl in his arms. "Uh, Naruto? What the hell happened out there?" He asked.

"I grew up." Naruto answered simply. Looking down at Kin, he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, and beat some asses." He added, chuckling to himself, Iruka joining in. "So, can you get Ojii-san so I can take care of this girl here?" He asked.

Iruka nodded and disappeared in a shunshin to find Sarutobi, leaving Naruto to drag his teammates to one of the rooms left for the passing genin teams and toss them on the couch, Sakura's head level with Sasuke's crotch, just like the bubblegum bitch always wanted, while he gently laid Kin on one of the beds and went to one of the training rooms near the top of the tower to get acquainted with the various forms of OOO. He already used Latoratar, Tatoba, Putotyranno, and the Kyuubi, but there were still other forms, such as, from the information Eiji gave him, Sagozho, Shauta, Gatakiriba, Tajadoru, Burakawani, and the form Eiji attained when he worked with every Kamen Rider before him, Tamashii. There were also the various forms that had parts of every solid form; a countless number of forms, _then _there were the bijuu medals. Naruto had quite the journey before him in search for all this power.

_Speaking _of the bijuu, Naruto set his sights on his first target: Sabaku no Gaara, container of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Naruto wondered what he could do with sand at his command and a godly control over wind.

**(Three days later)**

Naruto stood amongst the genin hopefuls in various lines in front of the Hokage and various Jounins, local and foreign. He was in the back of his line of three, Sasuke at the front, Sakura between them. After they woke up, they yelled at Naruto, Sasuke demanding he beg for forgiveness for 'touching someone like him,' Sakura backing him up.

They were met with more chops to the neck. After waking up from _that_, they just ignored him, though glared at him often.

After the speech that explained the Chuunin Exams was really a mask for war between the villages, a sickly Jounin appeared, taking over as proctor for preliminaries, as there were too many genin, even with Kabuto's resignation and Kin's sudden disappearance.

Naruto thought back to the conversation he had with the Sandaime about the girl.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was currently training in his Gatakiriba form, a crowd of clones not unlike his **Kage Bunshin**, except they didn't disperse with a single hit. As he trained, he was unaware of four adults walking in.

"Naruto-kun?" An aged voice asked from the entrance, stopping all the Naruto's from their spars, some using the armblades of the Kamakiri Arms medal. Turning to the voice after assimilating all the clones, into himself, Naruto saw the Sandaime and his advisors, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

"Hey, jii-san." Naruto greeted, rubbing the back of his helmeted head.

Looking at him, the elders took in every detail of the strange armor the Kyuubi container wore. On his helmet stood up two horns, similar to a Kabuto beetle, orange compound eyes on the helmet, a green mouthpiece under it. Under the armor he wore a black bodysuit, the O Lung on his chest showing the three components of this form; Kuwagata, Kamakiri, and Bata. On his shoulders were small, black pauldrons, connecting the light green lines sprouting from the O Lung. On his forearms he wore gauntlets of segmented armor with large black and green blades that reached to his shoulders with his arms straight down, pieces of armor on the tops of his hands. At his waist he wore the OOO Driver, the normal size and slanted in his Rider forms; from the waist came the green lines leading to the same armor he wore as Tatoba.

"Naruto-kun, what is all this? And why did you ask for an audience with me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, um..." Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head again as he glowed green and his armor disappeared, showing his new self in a black muscle shirt and baggy shorts, causing the elders to gasp.

"Naruto, what happened to you?!" Sarutobi asked urgently.

"Well... it all started with us being attacked by Orochimaru..." Naruto started, knowing that would start the shitstorm. And it did, as Hiruzen's eyes hardened and he cast a privacy technique on the training room.

"Explain everything." He ordered.

Naruto sighed and began his tale with them being attacked by some creepy Kusa nin, only for said Kusa nin to throw them around like ragdolls and reveal themself to be Orochimaru of the Sannin, then continue toying with them, only for Naruto to partially draw on the Kyuubi's chakra to face one of his snake summons, only for the Konoha traitor to do something with his seal and throw him aside for dead. He then explained how he landed in the shed, found the Driver, met Eiji, who explained Kyuubi was _dead_, and that he would be receiving a massive physical upgrade. After leaving the shed in his new clothes, he faced another summon using Kyuubi's power in another armor form. Then he proceeded to make his way back to his teammates and give Orochimaru a sound thrashing. Granted he just healed it all, but he ran away. Then Naruto explained how he fought off an Oto team with his new powers and 'procured' the girl from the team, as he felt there was more underneath their team dynamic. He then begged the Hokage to spare the girl and possibly give her asylum.

"That is... very informative, Naruto-kun. I will have to bring this up with the Council. But you have my word I shall keep Kin-chan safe." Hiruzen nodded, undoing the the privacy technique and leaving with his advisors.

"You can't possibly believe him, can you Hiruzen?" Danzo asked of his former friend.

"The story was entirely too far-fetched; that... child is spilling lies. Even _if _Orochimaru appeared - which I highly doubt - there is no way the demon could have fought him off, even _with _his damnable chakra!" Homura insisted.

"Orochimaru _did _attack; Anko-chan confirms this. She fought with him apparently after his confrontation with Team 7. And didn't you hear? The Kyuubi is dead..." Hiruzen merely offered and continued walking, leaving his shell-shocked advisors in the hall.

**(Flashback end)**

"Due to the odd number of contestants, we will have to see who will fight twice. Please turn your attention to the board." Gekkou Hayate announced, coughing now and then, as a part of the wall slid up to show an electronic panel that cycled through the genin names.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"It would appear Uzumaki Naruto will fight twice. Are there any objections?" Hayate asked. Receiving none, he nodded and the board cycled again, this time with two slots. "Then let the process commence. Whoever's name appears on the board will fight. Everyone else, please take your places upstairs." He explained.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**vs.**

**Akadou Yoroi**

"Will the two participants please remain in the arena? Everyone else, please take the stairs up." Hayate said. The genin funneled up the pair of stairs to the balconies above the arena, the Uchiha survivor and Kabuto's teammate remaining in the arena. "Are both fighters ready?" He asked, looking to the to genin who nodded mutely. "Hajime!" He chopped his hand down and jumped out of the crossfire, as Sasuke immediately started the fight with **'Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu.' **Yoroi merely dodged out of the way and immediately charged Sasuke, his hand glowing with chakra.

The two engaged in taijutsu, Sasuke immediately noticing he was becoming weaker with each impact. _'Why do I feel weaker? What is he doing? Is he... absorbing my chakra?!' _Sasuke exclaimed mentally.

Seeing Sasuke's eyes widen, Yoroi smirked behind his mask as both genin jumped away, Sasuke panting heavily. "It seems you finally noticed. Yes, I have this extraordinary ability to absorb chakra. And I've taken enough to use a technique of mine. **Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" **He yelled, spitting out a massive quantity of water from under his mask. After he was done, Sasuke having to cling to the wall high up with chakra to escape the impending waves that might crush him against the wall, there was at least five feet of water covering the arena, Yoroi panting slightly. "Guess I poured a bit too much chakra in that. Can I borrow some more of yours?" He asked sinisterly.

Sasuke only smirked down at him, his Sharingan blazing. "Sure; here's some now! **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **He yelled, spitting out various fireballs towards his opponent.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **Yoroi yelled in rebuttal, a wall of water blocking the fireballs. He was unprepared for the fist that followed the fall of his defense, and he was thrown across the liquid floor, keeping himself from sinking with chakra channeled to his back and feet. Flipping up and charging at the Uchiha, he engaged him in taijutsu again. After taking a sufficient amount of chakra, Yoroi smirked behind his mask, as a well-placed right hook from Sasuke dispelled him, showing it was a **Mizu Bunshin**, the real Yoroi behind him, finishing a string of seals. **"Suiton: Daibakuryuu!" **He yelled, the surface of the water churning as it soon turned into a whirlpool, sucking Sasuke in as he tried to get a foothold with chakra, the fierce waters thwarting his attempts.

Up above them, the foreign genin were surprised at the strength of this one mysterious, slightly creepy genin of Konoha. The members of the Rookie 9 were shocked that the Rookie of the Year was getting bashed around by some nobody.

Soon after Yoroi decided he bashed Sasuke around enough, he brought the Uchiha to the surface with a **Suirou no Jutsu**, having his head poke out of the waters surface. Walking up to him, he reared his foot back and kicked Sasuke in the temple, _hard_, knocking him unconscious. Cutting off the flow of his chakra to the water, the liquid soon evaporated, leaving the arena dry, Sasuke lying on the ground, face down.

Hayate walked up and checked Sasuke, finding he was unconscious. "Uchiha Sasuke is no longer able to fight; the winner is Akadou Yoroi!" He announced. The room erupted in applause, some cheers from people who personally knew the Uchiha and relished seeing him be knocked down a peg or two, including Naruto.

The next fights were pretty interesting. Kin's 'tube-handed' teammate, Abumi Zaku, was matched up against Aburame Shino. His arrogance allowed the quiet genin to sneak his bugs behind him. Given an ultimatum of attack Shino and his bugs attack, or vice versa, Zaku opted to blow both sides away, only for his arms to bulge and explode at the elbows. Shino explained that, while he was talking big game, he snuck bugs intot he tubes in his arms, clogging them up, causing the air to build up and explode.

Next was Kabuto's remaining teammate, Tsurugi Misumi, against Sabaku no Kankurou. The masked genin showed a disturbing ability to stretch his limbs as if they were rubber. After threatening to snap Kankurou's neck, he fulfilled that promise against his bravado, only for his threat to be turned on him as 'Kankurou' revealed himself to be a puppet, the actual makeup ('It's war paint!') wearing genin from Suna in the bundle on its back, as he used his puppet to crush every bone in Misumi's body.

The fourth match was... laughable. It was Sakura versus Ino, ex-friends, two girls parted over their infatuation over the brooding Uchiha. They were particularly fierce after seeing him get trounced by Yoroi, but their fight was just a disappointing catfight, the only actual technique being Ino's **Shintenshin no Jutsu**, forcing Sakura to almost quit. However, the pinkette was saved by her own insanity, i.e. her split personality, Inner Sakura. With a final punch, both girls were knocked out cold, the match ending in a draw.

You could hear a pin drop in the building after that fight. Hayate interrupted the silence by announcing the next fight, Higurashi Tenten against Sabaku no Temari. The match was over quickly, as Tenten's weapons were blown away by Temari's fan. After said blonde's brutal finisher, the next fight was called.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**vs.**

**Rock Lee**

Only for the lazy Nara to immediately forfeit, as he had a sneaking suspicion that Lee was much more than meets the eye. And it would be too 'troublesome.'

Next was the moment Naruto was waiting for.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**vs.**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Naruto immediately jumped over the railing, Gaara joining him in the arena via a sand shunshin. "Gaara... fight me with your all. I want to see the power of the Ichibi, and see how it fairs against my Kyuubi." Naruto announced, smirking at Gaara's shocked expression at how he knew his burden, and that he had a burden of his own.

"Uzumaki Naruto... I thought wrong. You will indeed prove my existence. Give me a fight worth living for, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Gaara raved insanely, sending his sand towards Naruto before Hayate could begin the fight.

Naruto smirked and slid his palm over his belt buckle.

**"Kurama! HARD! CORE!"**

With a jingle of vaguely apocalyptic music and a flash of red, the shockwave blasting Gaara's sand back, Naruto appeared in his Kurama lone combo. Shocking everyone, including the Sandaime since this was his first time seeing it, Naruto roared to the sky, creating another shockwave that blew away Gaara's followup attack. He then charged at the Ichibi container, dodging the torrent of sand that retaliated his impending attack, swiping at some tendrils of sand with his claws that were amplified with chakra-copies. Once he was within his sand's guard, he shoved his fist forward, making contact with Gaara's face, rocketing him backwards, only for his flight to be halted by a chakra limb growing from the vein on Naruto's gauntlet, a giant facsimile of the Kyuubi's claw, made of flaming orange chakra with a black circle on the top and palm of the hand, connected by a black band around the hand. The limb pulled Gaara back to Naruto, who was charging up a **Kyuubi Hisatsuu**, and he fired it point-blank in Gaara's face down at the ground. After the dust settled, it showed Gaara with cracks all over his body, only for it to turn grainy brown and dissolve, showing it was a sand clone.

At the sound of heavy breathing, Naruto turned to where Gaara would have landed if he didn't pull him back. He saw Gaara hunched over slightly, cracks all over his body, but not to the extent as the clone, glaring at him hatefully. "Yes... Yes! This is what I've been looking for! Give me more, Uzumaki Naruto!" He raved insanely again as the sand overtook him, making him into a sand-tanuki hybrid, the upper half of his body covered in sand and imitating the look of the Ichibi, a tail sprouting from just above his waist, as he charged at Naruto with surprising speed. As such, Naruto couldn't react to the massive claw that slammed down on top of him, but he could use his strength to push it off of him afterwards. He immediately jumped away when another claw came down to crush him.

**"Suna Shuriken!" **Gaara yelled madly, swiping his massive arm as large shuriken made of hardened sand shot out of the limb and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and his skirt separated and came to life, forming the nine fox tails that came to Naruto's defense, forming a shield in front of him, blocking the large shuriken for him. Reverting his tails, he spied Gaara forming multiple fanged mouths all over his sand body.

**"Futon: Mugen Sajin - Daitoppa!" **He roared, blowing out a massive blast of wind combined with a sand cloud.

Naruto retaliated with a chakra-empowered roar, using the only offensive ability the Kyuubi allowed him: raw chakra manipulation.

It was basically a roaring contest between the two jinchuriki, ending in Naruto's victory, as his roar burst through the sand-powered **Great Breakthrough**, making contact with Gaara, blasting him into the wall behind him. Naruto immediately capitalized on this small victory, charging at the transformed Gaara embedded in the wall, brandishing his nine tails again, this time they each had a vein in them, as chakra fists of the Kyuubi formed at each end, and Naruto unleashed a barrage of massive punches at Gaara, slowly pushing him deeper into the wall. Each punch shook the entire building, and everyone was too shocked to even attempt to stop Naruto. With a final combined nine-way punch, Naruto shot Gaara clear out of the tower, only to grab him with the large hands, making it look like the denizens of some fiery land were dragging Gaara into their Hell. He hoisted the deformed Suna jinchuriki by his normal leg, as the sand soon fell off of him.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked only once.

Gaara looked at him in sheer terror; he had never been touched, let alone so badly beaten. "I... I surrender. I don't deserve to exist... Kill me." Gaara said, shocking everyone that heard him, including his sensei who cursed the boy for his weakness; now the invasion would fail!

His response was for a short dip that bopped his head on the ground. "Are you stupid?" Naruto deadpanned at him, having reverted to normal. "That fight was too fun! No way I'm killing you! But I'd be happy to give you a rematch." Naruto offered.

"Why... why won't you kill me? I lost; I don't deserve to exist." Gaara 'reasoned.' His answer was another bop on the head to the ground.

"Get rid of that 'killing ensures my existence' crap! Your existence is ensured by protecting those around you; that's how I've managed the will to live even after my childhood." Naruto responded, putting Gaara down. "My friends are what makes me strong." He added, looking down at Gaara who looked up at him upside down.

"'Friends...?'" Gaara parroted questioningly, not understanding.

"Yeah. My will to protect my friends. But I'll be your friend, too." Naruto offered his hand down to Gaara, giving his foxy grin that melted the hearts of several kunoichi who suddenly found the new Naruto attractive.

Gaara looked at his hand as if it were some alien thing, but slowly reached up to it. After grasping it, Naruto helped him up, shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder. For the first time in four years, Gaara smiled sincerely. He turned to Hayate. "Proctor, I forfeit." He said.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announced to cheers.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot something." Naruto said, shoving his hand into Gaara's stomach, only causing him to stare at it as it sunk into him like he was made of water. Pulling his hand out, Naruto was holding a brown light that soon turned into a large coin. Gaara mentally noticed the mad ravings of Shukaku stopped.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I took out Shukaku and turned it into this. This kind of medal is what allowed me to use that Kyuubi armor. I plan on collecting all the bijuu and turning them into more combo's for me." Naruto explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Gaara's eyes were wide, as well as the nearby Hayate's, the concentrating Sandaime's, and the eavesdropping Temari and Kankurou were shocked. Deciding to try something, Gaara turned to the sand scattered about and connected his chakra to it, willing it to congregate back to him and form his gourd. "My sand... I still have it. And it feels... even easier to control. Thank you, Naruto. My... friend." Gaara thanked Naruto, smiling sincerely again.

Naruto smiled back. "No problem, Gaara." He responded, the Shukaku medal disappearing in a flash of light into his belt buckle of the miniature OOO Driver. He said farewell to his friend and walked up the stairs to the balcony and stopped next to Kakashi.

_'Naruto... what happened in the forest?' _Kakashi questioned mentally, knowing he wouldn't get an answer if he asked directly. His student despised him for his favoritism; it was the will of the Council, he had no choice... He had failed Minato-sensei...

The next match boiled Naruto's blood.

**Hyuuga Neji**

**vs.**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

The teammate of Lee and Tenten began the match with hateful comments on Hinata's weakness and how she was destined for failure. Fate this, Fate that, Neji was hellbent on the concept of Fate. Even when Hinata did not back down and the two engaged in the Hyuuga clan taijutsu, Juuken, he showed no mercy, saying she was a failure herself. While it hurt Hinata inside to hear someone so close to her speak so hatefully, she rebutted with the fact that, even though Neji was a Side Branch member, who were supposed to serve the Main Branch and never raise a hand to them, he attacked her so hatefully. He wished to fight against Fate, which he himself said was foolish. He responded with a berserk charge, intent on completely killing Hinata, who was on her knees coughing up blood, ignoring Hayate's yells to stop, that Hinata couldn't fight anymore.

He was stopped by Naruto's fist making contact with his face, rocketing him into the same wall he sent Gaara through. When he pulled himself out of the wall, his white eyes met with Naruto's crimson, hate-filled orbs. "You would do this to your own family? Even when she can't fight back?! My 'sensei' said those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash; I have my own addition: those who raise a hand against their family are lower than _that!_" Naruto said, turning back to Hinata, his eyes normal, as he kneeled down to her, holding her hand as the medic-nin treated her wounds and failing heart.

"D-did I... do good, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, smiling painfully at Naruto.

"You did wonderful... my hime." Naruto answered, smiling at her widening, tear-filled eyes, as she passed out with a smile on her face. He smiled more when the medic's announced she would be just fine. He walked back up to his place with Kakashi, not seeing his soft smile behind his mask.

After Neji was announced the winner, the next match was shown.

**Akimichi Choji**

**vs.**

**Kinuta Dosu**

The match was sadly short, as Choji, spurred to fight by promise of barbeque if he won, immediately activated his **Nikudan Sensha**, attempting to run over Dosu, who dodged easily and grabbed him when he got himself stuck in the wall, activating his Melody Arm, the attack amplified by the 70% water in Choji's body, like all humans. Dosu was announced the winner.

Knowing this was the last match, Naruto jumped down, and not having gone yet, Kiba joined him.

"Naruto, I only ask this one thing: ...please don't use that armor you used on Gaara." Kiba begged on his knees, using Akamaru's adorableness to help him.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I wasn't going to, so calm down Kiba." Naruto placated him.

Ignoring the dignity he lost in begging, Kiba smirked ferally. "Then may the best man win!" He responded.

At Hayate's 'Hajime!', Naruto slid his hand across the OOO Driver, three blue circles appearing in front of him.

**"Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta! Sh-Sh-Shauta!"**

With a splash of water and another catchy jingle, Naruto appeared in a new combo. Clad in blue armor, Naruto's helmet had a fin on top, the whole thing modeled to look like an Orca whale, two fins on the sides of his chin, large yellow-orange compound eyes, white streaks curving over the head, ending at the sides of the mouthpiece. Once again, he wore a black bodysuit under the armor, the O Lung adorned with a whale, an eel, and an octopus, lines following the eel's design branching off onto the shoulder armor to around the bottom of it around to the back, white lightning bolts down the arms, a white tube plugged into the point extending from the top of the shoulders to the back of the blue wristguards. Connected to the light-blue Tako design, the legs and feet wore armor divided into fourths, covered in designs of the cephalopod's suction cups.

Having already entered this form during his training, Naruto didn't roar. "What was that technique Yoroi used? Oh yeah, **Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" **Naruto announced, slamming his hands on the ground as water erupted around him, since the helmet prevented him from the usual spitting of the water source.

Kiba, already activating his **Shikyaku no Jutsu**, retreated to the same maneuver Sasuke used against this technique, clinging to the wall, Akamaru on his back. After the water settled down, Kiba jumped down, already entering his **Gatsuuga** with Akamaru, barreling towards Naruto, who made no move to dodge. At the last second, he turned into water, letting Kiba pass right through him, crashing into the mini-lake he made. Naruto pulled the tubes from his arms, letting the tips sink into the water, and flooded the body of water with electricity, causing Kiba to attempt to howl in pain, only to swallow a lot of water and attempt to swim to the surface to breathe.

Naruto stopped the flow of electricity and let him surface, watching as Kiba and Akamaru coughed up water and took deep breaths. He let them climb to the surface and stand using chakra. Kiba attacked again with his drill-like charge, flanking Naruto with Akamaru. Naruto jumped high up to dodge them, but cursed when the two managed to dodge each other and headed his way. He activated his water ability again, letting them barrel through him and his transformed body rained down on the lake, reforming underwater.

Naruto resurfaced, but only from the waist up. "Alright Kiba, let's finish this!" Naruto announced, the Tako portion of his O Lung flashing blue, as Kiba teamed up with Akamaru for a single large **Gatsuuga**. Naruto retaliated by jumping out of the water, showing his lower body was transformed into the octopus tentacles his armor was designed after, bringing them together and spinning like a drill, meeting Kiba halfway as they fought for supremacy in their drill attacks. Naruto amplified this attack using the Unagi whips, adding electricity to his attack, winning the bout, causing an explosion that shot Kiba and Akamaru out into the water, only for Naruto to recall the chakra that formed the lake, causing it to evaporate, and not drown the duo.

Hayate checked Kiba and Akamaru, and found they were only unconscious. "Inuzuka Kiba is unable to fight; the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced to cheers again. "Will the winners please line up in front of me?" He asked as the medic-nins took Kiba away.

As the winners lined up, Naruto had a funny idea and discreetly made a clone.

As Hayate walked down the line, offering a box of pieces of paper to the winners, he counted off the names. _'Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Kinuta Dosu, Uzumaki Naruto...' _He drolled in his head, only for his eyes to widen and for him to look back, finding there were indeed two Naruto's in the line, both snickering at him. He looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression and bopped the clone on the head, dispelling it. "Please call out your numbers." He said, trying to ignore Naruto's snickers.

"3" Yoroi said.

"4. YOSH!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"2" Neji said.

"1" Naruto said, smirking ferally as Neji's face paled... you know, more than it already was.

"8" Dosu droned.

"5" Shino said monotonously.

"7" Temari said.

"6" Kankurou announced.

"Okay, these are the arrangements for the next round." Hayate announced, gesturing to the board that had the matchups.

Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji

Akadou Yoroi versus Rock Lee.

Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankurou.

Sabaku no Temari versus Kinuta Dosu.

"You have one month to prepare for the final phase of the Chuunin Exams. This month will give you a chance to think up new strategies, as everyone saw what you were capable of today." Hiruzen announced from his spot.

Everyone filed out of the Tower and followed the Jounin's out of the Forest of Death and went their separate ways.

End Ch. 2

So yeah, first things first. Kinda overpowered Yoroi, or did I? Hey, the wiki says he uses Water jutsu, and I felt Yoroi is too understated and forgotten, so he did more than just take Sasuke's chakra; he _did _something with it! I'm sure some people will be happy that Sasuke lost; then again, some might not be that I made Yoroi so versatile. Eh. Next, Naruto now has the Shukaku Medal! :D He'll use that in the Finals, don't worry. And we got a NaruxHina! Now to those of you who are tired of this pairing:

I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck

I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck

Now if I gave a shit, I might just give a fuck

But I don't give a shit, so I don't give a

Fuck ya'll haters! :D My story! I don't have a lot of stories where he's with her, so get over it!

Ahem. Anyway, with Sasuke not having the Curse Mark, Gaara not having Shukaku, how will Orochi-teme's Invasion go? We'll see next chapter!

Ja ne!


End file.
